


just a test so you'd do your best

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (not really anything too explicit i just tagged it teen to stay safe), F/M, Kissing, Practice Kissing, Wrote this instead of studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: Marinette’s mouth dries.  She longs to kiss his stiff expression off his face, wants to smooth it into a sunshine smile with the pads of her fingers and the slide of her lips against his as his hands slide up her back and she feels his warmth flush against her side while he nestles himself on her lap like an overgrown kitten.He’s close enough to touch, she realizes. He’s close enough to touch and she can kiss him.-in which marinette and adrien practice kissing. with each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	just a test so you'd do your best

**Author's Note:**

> title from confession rehersal ~ another story ~ (english cover) by jefferz!

Marinette sits down on her bed and looks at Adrien, who’s lingering by her desk, wringing his hands together as if he’s nervous. As if he feels the echo of her heartbeat, the erratic rhythm in her chest that rings in her ears. As if his hands are sweating, too.

But it can’t be. Marinette knows that, knows it’s just wistful thinking so she pushes it in the farthest parts of her brain, where she stores her fears and anxieties as Ladybug.

Where she can’t reach them anymore until she’s fishing through the depths of her mind for them. 

“You can - ” Marinette gulps and sends him a shaky, sheepish smile. “You can sit down, you know.” A pause. “This’ll be hard to do unless you’re near me, anyway.”

Adrien blinks and returns her smile with one of his own. “O-oh, yeah, you’re right.” As if his limbs are wood, he stumps over to her, his shoulders pulled back and smile tight. His cheeks are flushed all the way up to his ears.

Marinette’s mouth dries. She longs to kiss his stiff expression off his face, wants to smooth it into a sunshine smile with the pads of her fingers and the slide of her lips against his as his hands slide up her back and she feels his warmth flush against her side while he nestles himself on her lap like an overgrown kitten.

He’s close enough to touch, she realizes. He’s close enough to touch and she can kiss him.

She reaches out and takes his hand. It slides up his arm to his shoulder and stays there as she gets up. His body shakes under her fingertips, as if he’s a frightened deer needing, _begging _to get away. And yet he wraps his arms around her waist, their lips close - so close she feels his breath, feels it stroking a loving hand over her flushed cheeks, feels every exhale and sees as his teeth catch on his bottom lip and his tongue pokes out to wet them.

“May I?” she whispers, her heart in her ears. Her body tingles where it touches his, where they’re molded so close to each other as if they’re one piece of a puzzle instead of two. His bangs tickle her forehead when he quickly nods.

Marinette wraps her arms around him and stands on her tip toes, eagerly leaning in to close the distance between them.

Adrien answers right away, matching her pace and her enthusiasm with his own, his own hands sliding around her to hold her as close as possible. Marinette’s lips tingle under his and it’s lovely and perfect and Marinette isn’t sure if the warmth filling her to the brim is trying to tip over and overflow so it fills the whole room, the whole world, the whole _universe_.

It’s clumsy and it’s awkward, with their noses pressing together and their hands staying in place without a clue where to go but it’s beautiful and breathtaking because Marinette has wanted this for so long. Has dreamed of this since she was 13 when she first caught sight of Adrien’s kindness, when their fingers brushed together and her world seemed brighter if only for a moment. When Adrien laughed but it wasn’t at her, it didn’t make her skin crawl with unease.

It made her laugh along because somehow, knowing that she made him happy was more than enough.

But it’s not _real_ and that’s what has her happiness contained, has it hidden away so she’s not shouting it from the rooftops, so she’s not shining under the weight of it, of how unbelievably happy she is.

Her heart breaks when his hands move to hold her jaw. So soft, so delicate, his fingers cradling her like she’s special, like he loves her.

Her chest hurts but Marinette pushes on because Adrien is giving her a piece of himself she never thought she’d have and she is a weak woman for bright eyes and a smile that’s a rose in bloom, thornless and tender.

Marinette pulls him forward as they kiss, her hand moving to tangle in his hair - smooth like satin, like soft-spun silk. She takes a step back and he follows, until her knees hit the back of her bed. Only then do they break away, breathless and flushed. Adrien’s cheeks are a garden of red roses. She takes them and leans in to kiss him again, pulling away after a mere beat or two.

Adrien makes a distressed sound before his eyes flutter open, still dazed, still lax against her. “Are you sure you need help with kissing?” he asks, voice husky. Marinette bites back a smile. “Because wow.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she teases and strokes her fingers through his hair. Their foreheads bump against one another as they exchange life and breath, eyes meeting and lingering there for a second too long.

It makes Adrien lean in to kiss her again, his lips soft velvet against hers and Marinette wastes no time in melting into it. His hands slide up and down her sides as they try to get closer and closer to each other, his warmth seeping and molding with hers until she feels like they’re one and the same. Until she doesn’t know who is deepening the kiss, until his hand becomes a vital part of her she can’t live without.

She knows this isn’t real, she knows she can’t get used to it, can’t let it become a part of life as vital to her as breathing.

But it’s too late because Marinette can’t tell where she ends and he begins, all she knows is the warmth of his lips as they move against hers like so, as if they’ve been doing this their whole lives.

_Dieu_, Marinette wishes it was so. 

She parts from him when her lungs scream and bleed, when her heart rings in her ears loud enough she can barely hear anything else. She smiles at him and moves a hand to cup his jaw. Like a kitten he nuzzles into it and closes his eyes, lips red and plump from so up close Marinette can see the wrinkles around his eyes oh so clearly, can count the grey freckles in his eyes that melt into a forest so deep she can’t see the bottom.

Her thumb strokes his bottom lip and it blooms into a smile. “Hi there,” he says and cracks open an eye. Marinette smiles back.

“Hi there. Again.” They both break out into giggles and clutch at each other, Marinette’s head moving to rest against his shoulder and his own against her hair.

“That was…” She laughs breathlessly again. “Wow.”

“That’s my line, Marinette,” Adrien says and nuzzles her hair. He releases a breath. “That was the most amazing kiss I’ve ever had in my life.”

Marinette flushes and hides her smile in his denim jacket. She dips her hands beneath it to push it off his shoulder. “Shush, you. You’ve probably never kissed before,” she teases. He laughs and shrugs the jacket off, letting it drop to the ground.

“You got that one right. Honestly, you asked the wrong guy to help you learn to kiss.”

“The right guy, you mean. At least you won’t judge me for how much I suck at it.” She glances up at the side of his face from under her eyelashes and smiles again. 

Adrien huffs. “If that’s you sucking at it, I’m jealous of the guy who’ll kiss you when you’re good at it.”

Marinette pauses and stays quiet. “…You should be, he’ll be one lucky guy,” she says, voice light and playful as her heart sinks painfully. Right. In the heat of the moment - now that Adrien is holding her against his chest and she can feel the echo of his thundering heartbeat against her palm - she almost forgot about that.

Adrien stills. He gulps and gives a stiff nod. “He really will be.”

Heavy silence reigns in the room. Marinette can’t stand it crawling up her back, leaving spiderwebs in its wake as it gets louder and louder. The warmth inside her simmers off into a faint flame, barely felt in the deep of her stomach.

Their eyes meet and she wants to say so much - wants to tell him how wonderful he is, how he fills a special place in her heart no one can take away, how she wants nothing more than for him to be happy and to see his smile every day if he’d let her.

She decides to kiss him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic over 1k words in less than a month??? what is this madness..... also in other words i love writing kissing even tho i have kissed One (1) person in my life - this was originally gonna be a 10 minute warm up thing... yeah, that did not happen  
you can find me at @seleneslyre-writes on tumblr!! also posted there


End file.
